seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
ACT 3 - Requiem for a Goodbye
ACT 3 - Requiem for a Goodbye Seirei Gensōki 3 - Ketsubetsu no Chinkonka (精霊幻想記 3.決別の鎮魂歌) are the 3rd installment of Seigensou Light Novel, it's revolving around Rio life in his parents homeland, about Rio journey to find his decision, choice in life, and determination in the future. Summary At long last, Rio finally reach Yagumo region, and managed to find the family of his parents, his paternal grandmother Yuba, and his cousin Ruri in a farming village of Karasuki Kingdom, after informing Yuba about his parents fate in the other side of the world, she brought Rio to his parents graveyard, Confused why his parents had a graveyard already, Yuba told Rio that his parent leaving the country in secret because some complicated reason and officially listed as already dead, then Yuba welcome Rio home and to stay and live with them. Rio start living with Yuba and Ruri, showing many thing that he learned in Spirit village like spirit art, cooking, crafting and hunting, Rio soon get accepted by the rest of the village except some young boys that jealous because Ruri and another cute girl, Sayo, keep sticking with Rio wherever he go. Months pass, in harvest season the village get many guest, one of it are Gon, the rowdy village head son of nearby village that passing by on the way to capital, he pick a fight with the young boys group by harassing the girls especially Sayo and Ruri before Yuba come and disperse the situation, The other are Saga Hayate, a Tax officer that come to deal with the village tax, he stays in Yuba house, Yuba thrown a small welcome banquet with Rio cooking and Ruri and Sayo helping. At night when everybody asleep, Gon and his goons break in the house for yobai and tried to rape Ruri and Sayo, triggered by the set off alarm, Rio manage to arrive in time, but seeing the situation, he get reminded of what happen to his mother, and flew into a furious rampage, he beat up and pummeled Gon until an inch away from death before Rio got held back by Hayate. Realizing he lose himself and went into violence in front of Sayo and Ruri and scaring them even more, Rio got really depressed, even after Sayo and Ruri cheer him up, he realize he still can't forget and forgive what happened with his mother, and he decides to return to Strahl and finish everything and kill Lucius himself, not just for revenge, but for closure so he can continue forward. They brought the arrested Gon to the capital, Yuba give Hayate an important letter for his father, joining the escort team, Rio spent his days in capital on a tour date alone with Sayo, on Saga House, Hayate deliver Yuba letter to his father Gouki, that got over excited with the content, and soon leave toward the royal palace. Returning to the village, they throw a big harvest festival, but in the middle of festival, Rio sense yet another intruder that trigger his surveillance trap, what he found are several man and woman in full gear that all kneel right away in front of him surprising him, they introduces them self as Gouki Saga and his wife Kayoko, and several of his retainer, and the work colleagues of Rio father Zen, the royal guard of the princess, Karasuki Ayame. Shocked with the revelation, Rio asked them to come with him to the house, and go meet with Yuba too, it revealed that they come after a letter come from Yuba, they then proceed to explain the reason behind his parents secret journey, about the war at that times, and the decision the country make, afterward, they had a request for Rio to meet Ayame parents, his grand parents, Karasuki Kingdom emperor and empress. Back in capital, Rio meet his maternal grandparents, Karasuki Homura and Shizuku, seeing the resemblance of their beloved daughter Ayame in Rio, they accept him warmly, they quickly warm up with each other, later on they ask about Rio, and he tell them his life story, about the slum life, academy, and his journey to be there, then they ask about Ayame end, Rio warned them it wont be a good story, and they tell him they prepared themself, Rio then tel them all about Ayame gruesome end that he never tell anyone else even once, and the man behind it all, Lucius. Gouki and Kayoko are gritting their teeth in fury, Shizuku broke into tears and keep calling Ayame name, while Homura can only give a desperate look, he then ask about what Rio want to do, about revenge, and all it's implication, but found out Rio are totally ready and he know what he choose, but then he request Rio to proof his strength first, by sparring with Gouki. Accepting, Rio are lead to Saga house dojo where he meet again with Hayate, the sparring due are started and Rio proof himself to be better than Gouki defeating him, surprising everyone that watch. Rio then coming back to the village and spend his time living in the village helping it build a better life before returning once again to Strahl region. Prologue: Heritage clues Chapter 1: Life in the Village Chapter 2: Passing Days at the Village Chapter 3: Turmoil Chapter 4: Parting Chapter 5: To the Capital Chapter 6: To the Capital Once More Chapter 7: To the Village Chapter 8: An Unexpected Visitor Chapter 9: Omens of Farewell Chapter 10: A Resolute Departure Epilogue: On A World Like This Bonus Stories The Season of Dancing Flower Way Home A Maiden's Woes Cold Bath Character Debut *Yuba *Ruri *Sayo *Shin *Ume *Dora *Gon *Hayate Saga *Gouki Saga *Kayoko Saga *Komomo Saga *Aoi *Shizuka Karasuki *Homura Karasuki *Zen (Flashback) *Ayase Miharu *Sendou Masato *Sendou Aki Trivia * In Wn, when Gon went for ''Yobai, ''Ruri are sleeping alone, not with Sayo * In Wn, there are no saving Komomo in the market scene, Rio meet Komomo the first time when he comes to the Saga mansion * There are no Aoi in WN V0300.jpg|Cover Vol 03 Vol03 01EN.jpg V0301.png|Ruri Morning Service Vol03 02EN.jpg V0302.png|Vol 03 Art Spread Vol03 03EN.jpg V0303.png|Rio on a date with Sayo Vol03 04EN.jpg V0304.png|Ruri, Sayo, Yuba-baa, and Shin V0305.png|Ruri and Rio, making everyone jealous V0306.png|No Yobai allowed you son of a beach V0307.png|Rio, capturing yet another loli, eastern loli Komomo getto! V0308.png|Ojiichan, Obaachan! wait Obaachan, how old are you? V0309.png|Rio! Suiton Jutsu!! V0310.png|Ruri And Yuba yet another family for Rio V0311.png|Komomo!! V0312.png|Rio first victim, ganbatte Sayo-chan! V0313.png|Osananajimi-san Category:Media Category:Light Novel